1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to scanning devices, and particularly to a scanning device having optical transmitter.
2. Description of Related Art
Scanning device are computer peripherals for creating digital images from documents in both the home and the office. An image forming subsystem, such as that of charged couple devices (CCDs) and lenses in combination with an illumination source, sits in a stationary position and scans an image as a sheet of paper is moved past the CCDs, through narrow transport paths, by a paper transport mechanism. However, in some cases, the scanning device has two CCDs, one for imaging the front side of the sheet or document, the other for imaging the rear side of the sheet or document. This is expensive, and increases the size of the scanning device in some configurations.
What is needed therefore is a scanning device which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.